Bob-Omb
Bob-Ombs are enemies in the Mario series. They are mechanical bombs and have no voice. They first debuted in Super Mario Bros. 2. They are one type of Bowser's minions and are genderless. Bob-Ombs are either blue or black. Some variants of Bob-Ombs are pink or red. Bob-Ombs flash red when they are about to explode. Bob-Ombs are pronounced Bomb-oms. They also serve Wart in Super Mario Bros. 2. They serve King Bob-Omb as well. Appearance Bob-Ombs are blue, black, red, or pink. They have a pair of two white oval eyes that have no pupils. Their two legs or feet are orange. On their "backs" is a golden wind-up key. They also have a fuse which is slightly burnt at the top and is white. They are actual living bomb creatures. Appearances in games/shows Mario Bros. series *Super Mario Bros. 2 (Famicon/NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Famicon/NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *Super Mario Sunshine (GameCube) *New Super Mario Bros. (DS) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) *Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) *Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) Shows and Movies *Super Mario Bros. film (Movie) Yoshi series *Yoshi's Story (Nintendo 64) Game & Watch series *Fire (Game & Watch) *Parachute (Game & Watch) *Ball (Game & Watch) *Egg (Game & Watch) *Fire Attack (Game & Watch) Game & Watch Gallery series *Game & Watch Gallery (Game & Watch) *Game & Watch Gallery 2 (Game & Watch) *Game & Watch Gallery 3 (Game & Watch) *Game & Watch Gallery 4 (Game & Watch) Mario vs. Donkey Kong series *Mario vs. Donkey Kong (Game Boy Advance) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis (DS) Super Smash Bros. series *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Wii U) *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (3DS) Paper Mario series *Paper Mario (Nintendo 64) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GameCube) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) Mario Golf series *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GameCube) *Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) Mario & Luigi series *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Game Boy Advance) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (DS) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (DS) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (3DS) Mario Baseball series *Mario Superstar Baseball (GameCube) *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) Mario Kart series *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube) *Mario Kart DS (DS) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Kart 7 (3DS) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) Mario Party series *Mario Party (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 2 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 3 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 4 (GameCube) *Mario Party 5 (GameCube) *Mario Party 6 (GameCube) *Mario Party 7 (GameCube) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *Mario Party DS (DS) *Mario Party Advance (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Party Island Tour (3DS) Cameos *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (Game Boy Advance) *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance) Other games *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) *Mario Sports Mix (Wii) *Super Princess Peach (DS) Trivia *Bob-Omb is called Bobu or Bomuhei in Japanese. *Bob-Ombs are items in the SSB series. *There is a similar enemy called Bombite in the Zelda series. *In some games, Bob-Ombs can talk without having mouths. *Bob-Ombs serve 3 different masters: 1, Bowser. 2, Wart (Super Mario Bros. 2). 3, King Bob-Omb (Super Mario 64). *Bob-Ombs only explode when near players (Mario series). *Bob-Ombs can blow up on their own in the SSB series *Bob-Ombs sit down or stand up in the SSB series. Gallery